


In Which Ichijo is in love and Zero Blushes a lot

by Cinnie



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Word Prompts, Takuma is a Prefect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says,</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ichijo is in love and Zero Blushes a lot

**Placed:**

When Takuma found out that he'd been placed on the Disciplinary Committee, he wasn't quite certain how to respond.

**Worried:**

Mostly though, he was worried, the way Kaname was looking at him told him he had reason to be as well.

**Hating:**

Not only would he be working with Kaname's precious Yuuki, but he'd also be working with vampire hating Zero Kiriyu.

**Friend:**

Kaname's worry was warming though, because he knew that Takuma, his trusted right hand, was more than a match for the hunter, however, Kaname's concern was for Takuma his friend, he did not want to lose him, and putting him in danger such as this with the volatile ex-human was just asking for trouble.

**Knew:**

If Kaname knew just how close Takuma wanted to be with the silver haired boy, he is certain that the pure-blood would have him on the first available plane/train/car out of Cross Academy and potentially the continent. With quite the possibility of some form of mental health clinic as the destination more than likely than not, Takuma surmised.

**Eyes:**

It was the eyes that caught his attention to be honest. Those glowing purple silver orbs, that no matter what other emotion they held, there was always an undercurrent of despair in them. Takuma, being the tender heart he was, felt drawn to them, wanting desperately to remove that despair. Yeah, maybe Kaname _should_ send him to a different continent.

**First Evening:**

The first evening was off to a brilliant start, he thought. Yuuki had been cheerfully supportive of his new position on the Disciplinary Committee and Zero had completely ignored him. He had a new appreciation for Zero's dislike of Aido's antics, when he was now the one responsible for keeping the play boy vampire in line. When it was over and time to go to bed, Takuma couldn't have been more grateful.

**Hang:**

He'd gotten the hang of the job for the most part, he thought. He showed up at the gate to the Moon Dorms first, so as to prevent any of the girls from climbing over. Then he would open the gates, mostly keeping an eye on Aido, he'd nod to Yuuki and Zero, and then continue escorting the Night Class to class, were he'd simply become another student, but would also make certain that no one skipped class unless they had a written reason for skipping. Then once classes were done, he would escort everyone back to the Dorms, then lock the gate and retire himself provided everything had gone smoothly. This partly enabled the other to Prefects from having to stay up all night long patrolling.

**Amused:**

He was amused, if also annoyed that Zero's mood had much improved now that he was getting his necessary amount of sleep. Why hadn't the Headmaster thought of that before? He could at least of patrolled during the night and not made the two Prefects do it.

**Occasionally:**

Zero would occasionally stay up with him though and help him patrol, particularly on the nights when the moon was brighter and the day class girls, and a few boys, would think it a great time to sneak out for various midnight rendezvous and Moon Dorm sneak attacks.

**Snacks:**

The fact that Zero always brought a snack with him and always brought too much for him to eat by himself, and would wind up sharing it with Takuma was something they never actually discussed. Zero would scowl and say that it wasn't like he'd done it on purpose. Takuma would just smile and accept the treat, making sure to brush his fingers across Zero's.

**Blush:**

By the end of the month, Takuma had easily come to a working relationship with Zero, who mostly got annoyed with him for being too cheerful, rather than being a vampire, and a growing friendship with Yuuki. He was also pleased with the discovery that when he winked at Zero during class changeover or 'accidentally' brushed the ex-humans hand or shoulder with his own, the young hunter would get the most adorable blush and would snarl something that would be a lot more cutting if his face wasn't brick red.

**Hugs:**

The hugs he'd begun pelting Zero with were also fun though, and he was beginning to be more and more curious as to how far that blush spread.

**Stalk:**

He wasn't _stalking_ Zero, no matter what Rima said. He just, well he happened to be going the _same direction_ Zero was _all the time_ and they didn't get along so well yet that he could walk with him…

**Holding Hands:**

That excuse no longer worked the day that Zero turned around and snarled at him to just walk with him where he could see him if he needed to be with him all the time. He wasn't sure why Zero had to hold his hand to 'keep an eye on him' but he wasn't going to complain about it.

**Tint:**

The red tint to the boy's ears was kind of telling anyway.

**Squeal:**

He was afraid Zero was going to kill the Headmaster, after the man caught them walking by the lake together and began squealing like a little girl.

**Strangle:**

Was it bad he thought Zero was still cute even while the boy was strangling someone?

**Kiss:**

The man was at least intelligent enough to make good his escape while Takuma distracted Zero with a kiss.

**First:**

He hadn't realized it was Zero's first, though when the blushing prefect told him, he happily promised many more.

**Long:**

Zero's reactions to the kissing had Takuma quit optimistic on soon discovering how far down the boys blush went. Nope, it wouldn't be long at all.

**Glomp:**

When, Zero arrived early at the Moon Dorm gates and shyly asked if Takuma would like to stay the night with him, the blond noble couldn't help but glomp the hunter.

**Smile:**

By the beginning of month two, Kaname was relieved. He hadn't been certain of course, when he'd proposed the idea to the headmaster, whether it would work or not, but he'd been heartily sick of Takuma drifting around the dorms mooning over Zero. He let a smile drift over his features as he watched a flustered Zero being glomped by an enthusiastic Takuma to the day class girls delight.


End file.
